SpiderTroll
by NerdAlert8910
Summary: Branch is a regular troll teenager, but one day he is bitten by a radioactive spider and gets amazing powers. But with this great power, comes great responsibility. Join Branch as he becomes SpiderTroll. Crossover for trolls, the Smurfs, and the Snorks. Rated T for mild blood and and violence. Broppy duh!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: What's up everybody it's NerdAlert, now I have some sad news. Due to time constraints and being super busy both Suki's Mission and No troll left behind are on hiatus… and I know you'll all hate me for it but I've been having such good feedback on Tough Love and I just feel like that deserves my focus right now, I'll be doing this new story, Tough Love and occasionally a Musical Troll tale story but that's it. I'm incredibly sorry and I'll update them when the time comes, but for now try to enjoy the stories I do put out. I own nothing.**

 **Chapter One: Romance by locker**

New Troll City, the top of the world. Home to many magical creatures and beings, all living in peace. The city had several different sections of living spaces, providing homes to the different people of the city. There was the mushroom district where the Smurfs resided, the lake district where you'd find the Snorks. Across the river was Bergen town, and in the center of it all sat Troll Tree square.

Amongst this bustling city was a small humble purple pod with green markings on it. Inside lived three trolls Rosiepuff and her two grandsons, Branch and Biggie. Branch was eating breakfast and working on his camera, while Biggie was feeding his pet worm Mr. Dinkles. Rosiepuff walked in and sighed, lightly smacking the back of Branch's head.

"Ow!" He whined, and Rosiepuff rolled her eyes. "I told you not to work on your electronics at the table, last time you set it on fire. And Biggie we buy worm food, don't feed him from your plate." Biggie looked up at her sadly but did as he was told. Branch however kept working on his camera, saying with his mouth full. "I'm just trying to up the shutter speed, it won't cause any fires."

Rosie looked at him in disgust, saying. "Don't talk with your mouth full, just make sure your on time today okay Branch?" Branch nodded, not that he could control whether or not he got shoved in a locker. But he decided it was fruitless to argue, especially with her. Finally finished with his camera and his food, he and Biggie got up and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye Grandma!" They both shouted as they left, and she smiled as they walked down the street.

As they walked down the busy streets Biggie nudged Branch, asking. "So Branch, are you going to actually talk to Poppy today?" Branch blushed a bit, shoving his taller younger brother. Biggie chuckled at this, ruffling Branch's hair. "You know I could put in a good word for you, she is my friend after all." Branch looked at him like he was crazy, shaking his head frantically.

"NO! Are you kidding me, think about it. 'Hey Poppy my older brother likes you.' that right there! Think about how lame that sounds. Besides she's dating that Creep guy." Biggie said. "Creek." To correct him, only for Branch to shrug. "I stand by what I said." Biggie rolled his eyes but didn't continue, and soon they arrived at school. Branch split off from Biggie, saying. "Later bro." And Biggie replied. "Bye." And Branch set off for where his friends were, the electronics lab.

And sure enough that's where they were. Bridget, a bergen who wore surplus amounts of dull pink. Brainy, a smurf who wore glasses and a dark blue polo. And finally Clumsy, a smurf who wore a striped black and green t-shirt. They were called many things, dorks, dweebs, nerds, chumps. But they mostly known as the loser squad by bullies, and none of them had the power to say otherwise.

"Hey guys!" He said sitting down next to Clumsy, and they all looked up and greeted him. "Oh Branch, Clumsy and I have this wager for you." Brainy said causing Branch to roll his eyes. Like clockwork he thought. Clumsy butted in, stealing Brainy's thunder. "If you win the upcoming science fair you have to talk to Poppy, like an actual conversation not just a passing hello!"

Branch frowned. "Uhg why is everyone so fascinated in my love life?! Lay off guys okay, you forget I know all your secrets!" That statement shut both Brainy and Clumsy up quickly, and Bridget just laughed. "Isn't she dating that Creep guy? She asked, and Branch smiled. Bridget understood him. "Exactly, so quit it okay?" Brainy held up his hands defensively.

"Whatever dude, just trying to help you out." Branch sighed and pulled out his sketchbook and started drawing a superhero, and just waited for class to begin. 'Poppy wouldn't notice me, even if my hair was on fire.' he thought to himself, and then the bell rang.

Poppy walked through the halls happy as could be, and surrounded by friends. She was the most popular person in school, not because she was rich or cooler than everyone. No she was popular because she was nice to everyone, and anyone. Poppy's friends consisted of trolls, smurfs, snorks and bergens.

There was Biggie, Satin, Chenille, Guy Diamond, DJ Suki, Fuzzbert, Smidge Cooper and her boyfriend Creek who were all trolls like her. There was Smurfette, her sister Stormy, Lilly and Blossom who were smurfs. Allstar, Casey, Junior and Daffney who were all snorks. And last but certainly not least was Gristle Jr, who was a Bergen.

Poppy always tried to spread cheer and happiness wherever she went, with singing, dancing and hugging! And if was one thing she couldn't stand, it was bullying. Today she was with her troll friends who were referred to as the Snack Pack, so she turned to Biggie and asked. "Hey Biggie, how's your brother doing?" Biggie slightly panicked at this question, knowing about his brother's crush on Poppy. But he managed to calm himself and answer.

"Oh he's doing great! You know, good grades and stuff like that. Oh and he's gonna bake Grandma the best cake for her birthday next week!" Poppy's eyebrows shot up upon hearing this. "He can bake?" Biggie slapped his hands over his mouth, looking at the rest of the group. "I wasn't supposed to say that! Guy's you have to promise not to tell anyone, Branch doesn't like telling people that!"

Smidge walked up on his side and said. "Our lips are sealed Biggie!" And he sighed with relief, and the all went their separate ways for first period. Poppy was about to wanted her classroom when she heard shouting. She peered around the corner and saw a large troll by the name of Boulder, shoving Branch into a locker.

"The principal will hear about this, you meathead!" He shouted only for the locker door to be shut in his face, and Boulder started laughing. "Whatever loser, it's my word against yours! Enjoy being late." And he stalked away leaving Branch alone, Poppy knew if she helped Branch she'd be late. But she couldn't leave him like that, so she walked over to the locker and knocked softly.

Branch shot up, asking. "Who's there?" Poppy answered. "Poppy, your brothers friend… um is this your locker? Do you have the combination?" Branch winced to himself, Poppy saw him get shoved in a locker? Talk about embarrassing, but he answered. "No it's Boulders, but after the third time the custodian gave it to me. It 12-32-68."

Poppy put the combo in and opened the locker, Branch stepped out and stretched his limbs. Poppy stood there and the second bell rang, signaling that they were late for class. Branch looked at her feeling kind of guilty, she was never late to class but here she was because of him.

They started towards first period, not bothering to hustle. "Sorry about making you late." Poppy shrugged, and just kept walking forward. "Eh, it's fine. I couldn't just leave you in there, I suffer from a mild case of claustrophobia myself. Also are you really going to tell the principal what Boulder did?" Branch shook his head sadly.

"No, he'd know it was me and do something even worse. So it's best to just leave it be, besides the principal is convinced I'm making it up." Poppy frowned at his words, making up her mind to do something. "Well I saw it too, and the principal knows I don't lie!" Branch's eyes widened and he shook his head and waved his arms around.

"No no no Poppy! You can't do that or he'll go after you!" But Poppy merely scoffed, and rolled her eyes. "Please, my dad's a police chief! Delinquents like Boulder wouldn't dare go near the daughter of a policeman." Branch tried to find an excuse, but her logic was pretty sound. But before he could say something their teacher, a Bergen named Beltrice scared both of them.

"There you two are, I hope you have a good explanation for this!" Before Branch could answer Poppy piped up. "I saw Boulder shoving Branch in a locker so I decided to help him out." The teacher raised a brow at her and looked to Branch for confirmation, who nodded in response.

She readjusted her glasses and cleared her throat. "Well I can't give you tardy slips for something that isn't your fault I guess, both of you report to the principal's office after school to tell him the details of the incident." She was about to walk into the class when Poppy said. "Um ma'am! Could you not announce to the class what happened? It's kind of embarrassing for him."

She curtly nodded and they all walked in, Poppy winking to Branch making him blush like mad. And he sat there not paying much attention to what the teacher was saying, side glancing at Poppy ever chance he could. "So make sure you get these permission slips signed before Monday because that's when we're taking a trip to Brand Corp, so don't dawdle about this! Now while I pass these out turn to page 634 and read the second paragraph down."

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly for Branch, except for lunch where Boulder knocked his food to the ground. But he had a spare so he didn't complain too much, all up until the moment of Truth. There he stood at the principal's door, knowing Poppy was already in there waiting for him.

He shakily reached for the knob, hesitantly opening the door and stepping in the office. Poppy saw him and smiled waving at him, and sitting next to her was Clumsy and Hefty Smurf. But what caught Branch's attention was the black eye that Clumsy had, and he rushed over to his friend. "Clumsy! Dude, are you okay?" Clumsy nodded and was going to explain, but Hefty cut in.

"Boulder was wailing on him, I stopped him before things got too serious but it was unacceptable! Boulder needs to own up to his actions!" Branch looked from Clumsy to Hefty, cautiously asking. "Um… weren't you Boulder's friend?" Hefty sighed and shook his head. "Not anymore…"

Deciding not to stress Hefty out anymore, he sat in between Clumsy and Poppy. Just then the principal came out, a tall snork by the name of Snorkington. "Students, please come in."

 **AN: So what do you guys think? I really appreciate feedback, and constructive criticism. I'll be updating this a little more regularly, but Tough Love will take priority. Please like and leave a review, see y'all next chapter. Cyber High-Five!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: What's up everybody, it's NerdAlert! Coming at ya with a brand new chapter. Now I've been focusing on tough love a lot lately, but I finally got this one done! And I hope y'all enjoy, I don't own anything! P.S. imagine that Fisk has the voice of John Goodman.**

 **Chapter Two: Cake and Debt**

Principal Snorkington sat at his desk tapping his fingers, eying the four students in front of him suspiciously. "Now you're all here to report a bullying problem am I right?" They all nodded, and he turned to Her and asked. "You are a linebacker for our school's football team, and Boulder is on said team as well correct?" Hefty nodded and said. "Yeah, he's our quarterback." The principal looked at the innocent looking Clumsy.

"And the altercation between you and Boulder was stopped by Hefty right?" Clumsy smiled at Hefty and nodded vigorously, causing his hat to fall over his eyes. The principal wrote said info down then looked to the trolls. Noticing Branch not as confident to be here, and Poppy glancing at him from the corner of her eye. "And branch? Is it?" Branch sunk into his chair and gave a thumbs up. "Poppy says that Boulder shoved you in a locker, and that this isn't the first offense."

Branch let out a quiet. "Yes." And said nothing more, but Mr. Snorkington proceeded to ask. "Well why did you fail to report this behavior before now?" Branch knew the answer, it was Boulder's fist. He knew if he said something Boulder would beat the tar out of him, but once again Poppy came to his rescue.

"Boulder threatened him sir, Branch was afraid for his own safety!" The principal's eyebrows rose at this, and he asked Branch. "Is that true?"

Branch nodded, and Mr. Snorkington wrote this information down. He took the notes and placed them into a folder, putting it into a filing cabinet. "You're all free to go now, and be rest assured that we'll take care of this situation as soon as possible." Hefty was the first to leave, not even saying goodbye to any of them. Branch and Clumsy were going to leave together, but Poppy stopped them in the hallway. "Hey guys!"

Branch froze and Clumsy turned around and waved. "Hi!" He said, and Branch choked out a nervous. "Hello." Poppy smiled at them both, and pulled out two cards handing them one each. "I'm having a party in a couple of weeks, and I know we don't hang out very much but I'd love it if you guys could be there! What do ya say?"

Clumsy happily opened the card, and asked. "Can Bridget and Brainy come?" Poppy nodded with enthusiasm. "Of course! The more the merrier! I gotta go now, but I'll see you guys at the field trip on Monday!" And with that she turned and left, leaving Branch and Clumsy alone.

"You're always so quiet around her!" Clumsy said in a teasing tone, and Branch shoved him and started to walk away. "Shut up man." Clumsy laughed and followed him, leaving the school building. "Maybe you'll talk to her at the party?" Branch groaned in annoyance. "I said shut up!"

Branch walked through the Pod door, shouting. "I'm home!" After not getting an answer he tried again. "Grandma? Biggie?" Concluding that he was alone he went into the kitchen, finding all the baking material set out and a note on the counter. He picked it up and read it aloud.

"Branch, took Grandma out food shopping so you could bake. One of my friends is going to keep it at their house, they'll be over shortly. Biggie." Branch shrugged and threw the note away, so rosiepuff wouldn't find it. After changing into some more casual clothes, he got to work on the cake.

Branch loved baking, and he loved to sing while he baked. As he whisked the melted butter and milk it made a beat, and slowly but surely words would come into his head.

 **HEY OLD FRIEND LET'S LOOK BACK!**

 **ON THE CRAZY CLOTHES WE WORE!**

Branch took a pair of eggs and cracked them together, letting the contents spill into a bowl. Then he tossed the shells behind him, and they landed in a trash can.

 **AIN'T IT FUN TO LOOK BACK!**

 **AND TO SEE IT'S ALL BEEN DONE BEFORE?**

Meanwhile outside Poppy and Smidge we're walking towards his pod, lightly chatting amongst themselves. "Here we are Poppy, Biggie's house!" Poppy looked at the green and purple pod, it was humble and quaint. "Let me just get my key." Smidge said digging into her bag, while Poppy stood next the the door. Suddenly she heard a sound, was that music?

 **ALL THOSE NIGHTS TOGETHER!**

 **ARE A SPECIAL MEMORY!**

Branch continued to sing as he made the cake, completely unaware of the two trolls outside. Poppy put her ear to the door, and sure enough it was music. "Hey Smidge, is there someone singing in there?" Poppy asked, Smidge looked up confused. She put her ear to the door, then a mischievous grin spread across her face.

 **AND I CAN'T WAIT FOR TOMORROW!**

 **JUST AS LONG AS YOU'RE DANCING NEXT TO ME!**

"Oh Poppy, you are in for a treat!" She said then opened the door, and Poppy froze. 'That voice! It's beautiful!' she thought, then Smidge gestured for her to follow.

 **'CAUSE IT'S SO CLEAR EVERY YEAR WE GET STRONGER!**

Both of them peered around the corner, and there was Branch singing away while pouring flour into a large mixing bowl.

 **WHAT'S GONE IS GONE, THE PAST IS THE PAST!**

 **TURN THE RADIO UP AND THEN HIT THE GAS 'CAUSE!**

He was borderline dancing to the music, grabbing the measuring cups and the sugar. All the while Poppy watched, her hand over her mouth. 'That's so cute!' she thought, then realized what just passed through her mind and blushed.

 **I KNOW WE'VE COME SO FAR!**

 **BUT WE'VE GOT SO FAR TO GO!**

Now having all the dry ingredients and wet ingredients together, all that was left was to mix them into one.

 **I KNOW THE ROAD SEEMS LONG!**

 **BUT IT WON'T BE LONG 'TILL IT'S TIME TO GO, SO!**

He smeared some butter on his hands and started to butter the cake pan, and the oven made a dinging noise letting him know it was preheated.

 **MOST DAYS WE'LL TAKE IT FAST!**

 **AND SOME NIGHTS WE'LL TAKE IT SLOW!**

He mixed the batter thoroughly then poured it into the buttered pan, and popped it in the oven.

 **I KNOW WE'VE COME SO FAR!**

 **BUT BABY, BABY WE'VE GOT SO FAR TO GO!**

He closed the oven then turned to wash his hands, but his heart stopped when he heard giggling. His eyes widened and he snapped around to see Poppy wave at him shyly, and Smidge laughing at him. "Oh I'm sorry did we interrupt?"

Branch turned a dark shade of blue that he almost turned purple, and he washed his hands begrudgingly. Smidge shook her head at his pouty nature, then lead Poppy to the living room. Branch realizing he had guests now filled a kettle and put it on the stove, taking out a tray, a teapot and some cups.

Poppy and Smidge were on the couch and Branch yelled. "What kind of tea do you want?" Poppy looked to smidge and shrugged, so Smidge yelled back. "The usual!" And Branch pulled out a green tea, and placed them in the teapot.

Poppy looked at Smidge and asked. "The usual? How many times have you been here?" Before she could answer Branch cut in, setting out some snacks for the girls. "Too many to count, she's been Biggie's friend since kindergarten." Smidge took a cookie that was as big as her head, and frowned at the comment.

"What, I'm not your friend too?" Branch chuckled at that, and asked her. "Smidge, when have you ever come over here to hang out with just me?" She opened her mouth to answer, but just grumbled and started munching on her cookie. Branch heard the tea kettle, and ran to the kitchen to take it off the stove.

He poured the hot water into the teapot, then carried the tray into the living room. He served each girl a cup, then poured one for himself. They sat in silence for a while, until Poppy spoke up. "I like your singing voice Branch, you should sing more often." Branch choked on his tea, but just simply shook his head no.

Smidge smiled mischievously but said nothing, Biggie wasn't very good at keeping secrets so she knew exactly why Branch was acting like this. "So Poppy, not to seem rude but what are you doing here? I get why Smidge is here, but it only takes one person to carry a cake."

Poppy didn't get to answer, because Smidge crossed her arms and said. "It depends on how big the cake is Branch!" gesturing to her small stature, and Branch rolled his eyes. "It's not big Smidge, I figured you were the one picking it up so I planned accordingly."

Poppy wanting to break the awkward conversation asked Branch. "Well since I'm here, would you like to work on homework together?" Branch shook his head and shrugged. "Already finished it at school." Poppy was impressed, she knew he was smart but not that smart!

But Branch felt bad for turning her down, saying. "But I could help you with it if you want, I mean it's no trouble or anything." Poppy smiled at him, and pulled the papers out putting them on the coffee table. And so Branch helped Poppy and Smidge with their homework, all while waiting for the cake to finish.

Meanwhile across town at Brand Corp, Cybil Brand was walking down a long hallway leading to her office. Her intern secretary, a smurf named Petunia, was going over a checklist. "So everything is looking smurfy for Monday, but the investors are asking about the gliding suit and the serum. What should I tell them?"

Mrs. Brand didn't slow her pace, throwing her answer over her shoulder. "Tell them that I'll have a presentation done on Tuesday, and that we're almost ready for troll trials." Petunia rushed ahead and opened the door for her, asking. "But Ma'am, we don't know the adverse effects yet! It could go terribly wrong, it's not worth the risk!"

Cybil sat at her desk, giving Petunia a stern look. "Are you the owner of this multi million dollar company? Is your name plastered of the side of the building? When you run this company then you get to decide what's worth the risk, am I clear!" She shouted, causing Petunia to flinch.

"Yes Ma'am." She said quietly, lowering her head. Cybil sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Is there anything else on the docket I need to know about?" Petunia nodded and handed her a small envelope.

"It's from Mr. Fisk…" Cybil took a deep shaky breath, not wanting to know what was in the envelope. You see After her husband passed away, her company lost millions. So to make sure she and her son didn't lose everything, she accepted a large loan from the notorious crime boss Wilson Fisk. Also known as the Kingpin.

But Brand Corp was losing money by the day, and if she didn't impress these investors she wouldn't have the money to pay him back. She slowly opened the envelope, and pulled out a small metal disk. Suddenly it lit up, and she dropped it on her desk with a frightened squeak. A large hologram of a bergen appeared, scowling down at her.

"Mrs. Brand, so good to see you. I would have spoken with you earlier, but it appears that you have been refusing my calls. This insures that I do in fact speak with you, now on to business." Cybil sank into her seat, trying to find the words to explain. "Well you see Mr. Fisk, people have been pulling our funds lately. So I might… not have your money… at the moment."

The Kingpin's face remained unchanged, mulling over her answer. "I must say Mrs. Brand, that is troubling news… for you. Mrs. Brand are you aware of what happens to people who owe me money, and don't deliver on time?" Cybil fidgeted with her hands, trying to not look nervous. She nodded, prompting him to continue.

"I take things Mrs. Brand, money, property, people. Now I respect you and your family, and I would hate for it to come to that. But you don't seem motivated enough, properly motivated!" Cybil stood up pushing her chair away, kneeling in front of the image with her hands clasped together desperately.

"No, no, no Mr. Fisk, I swear I'll get you your money, I have investors coming to look at a new piece of tech! It should help us get back on our feet so we can pay you back, I just need another week! Please, I'll get you your money back!" Mr. Fisk smirked, he loved it when powerful people grovelled beneath him.

"See that you do, and next time you ignore my calls you'll be getting a new pair of cement shoes! Undersood?" She nodded frantically, and then the hologram was over. She let out a shaky sigh of relief, and looked up to see Petunia looking very worried. "Is there anything I can get you Mrs. Brand?" She asked sympathetically, and Cybil sat in her chair resting her face in her hands.

"Yeah, a scotch…"

Branch pulled the cake out of the oven, smiling at the perfection before him. He took a towel and placed it over the cake, then wrapping it in plastic wrap. He handed it to Smidge, who was wearing oven mitts as big as her arms. "Remember it stays in the fridge until Biggie comes to pick it up, and remove the wrap and the twel before refrigerating!"

Smidge rolled her eyes, and walked out the door. "Yeah yeah I got it Mr. Bossypants! Geez, come on Poppy." Poppy stopped at the doorway, and tucked a tuft of hair behind her ear. "Sorry for intruding, the tea was great though. And I um, I really enjoyed your singing." Branch and Poppy both blushed, not looking each other in the eye. "I'll see you on Monday I guess, bye… again I guess huh?"

Branch chuckled and nodded, calling out to her as she walked away. "Yeah, bye!" And he closed the door, leaning against it and sliding to the floor. To think Poppy was in his house, and saw him singing. How embarrassing, but at least he wasn't in his underpants. He hadn't baked in his boxers since the July incident, poor Smidge.

 **AN: Oh my gosh it's so late, and so not filled with super powers! But fret not SpiderTroll will be arriving shortly, and this time I won't take forever to update. I'd love to hear your thoughts, so don't forget to leave a review. And feel free to check out some of my other stories. See y'all in the next chapter, Cyber High-Five!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: what's up everybody, it's NerdAlert coming at y'all with a brand new chapter. This story has been getting more positive attention, so I got some inspiration and cranked out this chapter faster than the last one. It really does help getting constructive feedback and positive reviews. The song is 'radioactive' by Imagine Dragons, I don't own Trolls, Smurfs, Snorks, or Spiderman.**

 **Chapter Three: the bite**

Branch shuffled uncomfortably in front of the Brand Corp building, he knew two things that were making him nervous. Number one Poppy's boyfriend was going to be here, and his mother ran the corporation. So to say Branch was a tad nervous and uncomfortable was an understatement, running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh for smurfs sake Branch calm down, you look like you're going to have a heart attack." Brainy said from behind his book, sitting on a bench with Clumsy and Bridget. Branch noticed that more and more students were showing up, and then he saw her. She was talking with two smurfs, on with long blonde hair, and the other with short blue hair.

Branch squinted and asked Brainy. "Hey, isn't that the mayor's daughters?" Brainy, Bridget and Clumsy all looked up at the two girls, and sure enough it was them. "Yup, Smurfette and Smurf Storm." He said in confirmation to Branch's question. Smurfette was wearing a white dress and a white beanie that tilted forward, while her sister was wearing a dark purple dress with a black leather jacket over it and a matching purple beanie.

Poppy then saw the blue color from the corner of her eye, and turned towards Branch and his gang. She smiled and waved, saying her goodbyes to Smurfette and Stormy before walking over to them. "Hey guys, you excited for this trip?" She asked, and Branch cleared his throat and nodded, not knowing exactly what to say. "Branch and I are always enthused to visit a place of such scientific research and development, Bridget is already bored though."

Bridget cast him an annoyed glare, and crossed her arms. "I'm not bored Brainy! It's just science isn't my best subject, so excuse me if I'm not drooling at the sight of a baking soda volcano." Poppy smiled and put a hand on Bridget's shoulder. "I'm not great at science either, maybe we could hang out during the tour? Let them go nuts over the nuts and bolts." Bridget was sort of shocked, and nodded slowly. "Yeah that would be... nice."

Poppy then looked to Clumsy. "What about you Clumsy?... Clumsy?" But Clumsy was in a sort of trance, staring past her. Poppy followed his gaze to Smurf Storm who was currently having a conversation with her sister. Poppy looked back and forth between the two a couple of times, getting a sly smile on her face. "I could introduce you if you'd like?" She said, but before Clumsy could respond the teacher called out to all the students.

And they all gathered in front of the building, and a green skinned troll walked out to the top of the stairs in front of the building. "Hello students! Welcome to Brand Corp, where the science of tomorrow is today. I am Cybil Brand, and today I'll be showcasing several new projects that nobody outside this company have seen." she gestured for the teens to follow her, and they entered the main lobby.

It was a huge circular room with escalators criss crossing to higher floors, and a large fountain in that middle that was shaped like an atom.

The group was approaching the labs on the second floor, a sign labeled genetic science wing hanging over the doorway. "In this lab we develop all sorts of innovations, from hair products to spiderwebs ten times stronger than steel." This piqued the interest of Branch, who raised his hand amongst the crowd. "How exactly do you make that?" Cybil smiled and directed the class over to a large tank that was filled with silky web structures, and thousands of small red and blue spiders.

"These little guys, a species known as Araknis Fictum. A genetic hybrid between the worlds most unique species of spider, which in turn produces the web material that can be used for a number of things. It can be woven into kevlar, creating a near Bulletproof material. Or used as crane wire, making it eighty percent more efficient than steel cables with less risk of snapping."

Most of the students got the shivers looking at the huge tank of arachnids, but Branch was fascinated. He held up his camera, and asked. "Is it alright if I take pictures?" Mrs. Brand nodded. "But of course, just don't take any pictures of any documentations. We're still trying to work on a synthetic version of the web, and though it's not as strong having it falling into the hands of a rival company would be misfortunate."

Branch nodded, snapping pictures of the large tank. Suddenly Petunia ran up to Mrs. Brand, whispering something into her ear. "Unfortunately I have some very important business to attend to, but feel free to look around. Be sure to ask the staff before touching anything." And Cybil left the room, and the students all started to look around and ask questions. Poppy noticed Branch still by the spider tank, and she approached him curiously.

"You like spiders?" She asked causing him to jump, and he babbled his answer back to her. "Um, I uh, no I just, find this interesting is all." Poppy smiled at his shy quirkiness, but then saw someone from the corner of her eye. He was a purple troll with tealish blue hair, and she squealed with happiness. "I gotta go, my boyfriend is finally back from his trip! See ya later!"

Branch watched in disappointment as she ran over to Creek, hugging him and giving him a big kiss. He averted his eyes, not caring to watch them make out. Meanwhile above him in a little web in the corner, sat a small spider nobody seemed to notice. It looked down at Branch, and began descending towards the troll. Branch opened his bag to put away his camera, when a sharp pain stung the back of his neck.

Branch yelped in surprise, slapping the back of his neck killing the spider. But in doing so lost his balance, knocking over his backpack and some documents off the nearest table. Papers went everywhere and his camera was broken, this earned a laugh from the other students and a shocked gasp from the staff. Of course Poppy, Bridget, Brainy and Clumsy didn't laugh. And Clumsy started helping him and the staff sort which papers were theirs and which were Branch's, all the while Branch was tending to his poor camera.

"Aw man, this is going to take forever to fix!" He said upset, and drawing Clumsy's attention from his task. Which is why the paper with the synthetic web formula was stuffed into Branch's bag, and not given to the scientists. Branch blushed in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck where the creature bit him.

Suddenly he felt sick to his stomach, and regretted eating such a large breakfast. Poppy and Creek walked over to him, the male troll putting a hand on his shoulder. "You alright mate?" He asked in concern, and then Branch threw up on him. Poppy shrieked and jumped back, and Creek just looked to the sky whispering to himself. "Stay calm, stay calm,stay calm."

Branch laid on his bed face down in the pillow, still feeling udderly cruddy. Biggie stood in the doorway of his room, and tried to think of something to say. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Branch groaned at the memory, saying in a very muffled voice. "I threw up on her boyfriend, who is also the son of the CEO, it was THAT BAD!" Biggie sighed knowing there was nothing he could say, and picked up Mr Dinkles and walked out closing the door behind him.

Branch tried to sleep, hoping whatever sickness he had would pass. But his skin felt like it was on fire, and he was sweating like crazy. His whole body felt like it was itching, and he couldn't stop shivering. As he faded out of consciousness, he could swear he heard music. And then everything was black except a large group of eight glowing eyes.

 **I'M WAKING UP, TO ASH AND DUST!**

 **I WIPE MY BROW, AND I SWEAT MY RUST!**

 **I'M BREATHING IN THE CHEMICALS!**

Branch saw a large spider crawl from the shadows, it's fangs dripping with hunger. Branch turns around and runs.

 **I'M BREAKING IN, SHAPING UP, THEN CHECKING OUT ON THE PRISON BUS!**

 **THIS IS IT, THE APOCALYPSE!**

But then he sees another giant spider in front of him, looking just as menacing.

 **WHOA!**

He had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Then both the large arachnids spat a stream of web from their mouths. And they began to circle him, wrapping him up in the webs.

 **I'M WAKING UP, I FEEL IT IN MY BONES!**

 **ENOUGH TO MAKE MY SYSTEMS BLOW!**

 **WELCOME TO THE NEW AGE, TO THE NEW AGE!**

 **WELCOME TO THE NEW AGE, TO THE NEW AGE!**

As they moved they got faster and faster, blurring from solid creatures to flashes of color. The webbing around him turning into a vortex, and he began to fall.

 **WHOA, OH, OH, OH, OH, WHOA, OH, OH, OH, I'M RADIOACTIVE, RADIOACTIVE!**

As he fell through web after web, lightning began to strike him. The electricity running through his nerves and shocking his bones, causing him to scream in agony.

 **WHOA, OH, OH, OH, OH, WHOA, OH, OH, OH, I'M RADIOACTIVE, RADIOACTIVE!**

And then he hit the floor, groaning in pain from landing face flat. He opened his eyes and saw he had rolled out of bed, but at least his stomach wasn't churning anymore. He placed his hands on his stomach, but was surprised to find that his stomach had toned out from it's pudgy original form. He stood up and looked in the mirror, noticing that his muscle tone had more definition than before.

It wasn't something outrageous like a bodybuilder, but he was definitely better looking in his opinion. "Branch you're gonna be late for school!" Rosiepuff shouted up the stairs, spooking him into a frenzy to get ready fast enough. He ran out the door only to just miss the bus, and in anger he punched their neighbors mailbox. The mailbox sailed off the post, and to his surprise his hand didn't hurt a little.

Running as fast as he could, he found himself there in less that five minutes. Which was weird because it was a 30 minute walk, but then the best part of the morning had to be when he reached the school yard. "Hey twig!" Boulder shouted, and everyone cleared the way for him. The group formed a circle around him and Branch, and awaited the fight that was about to ensue.

"I got kicked off the team because of you, now I'm gonna make your life a living hell!" He then rushed at Branch, but then it was if time had slowed and Branch casually moved his head to the left. He easily dodged the first punch, then the second and third. And he quickly sidestepped around Boulder, ending up behind him. Getting angrier Boulder snapped at Branch. "Stop being a pansy and fight me!"

He charged at Branch who amazingly jumped over him, and Boulder ran head first into the statue in the courtyard. He held his head while he wobbled around, then bit the dust completely knocked out. Everyone stared in awe at what just happened, and Branch panicked running away from the ground. Everyone moved out of his way, clearly spooked by the nerds hidden fighting prowess.

As he ran he bumped into Poppy, almost knocking her over. But he caught her by her arms, only to find he was having trouble letting go of her. Like he was stuck or something, until he pried himself off of her and ran off. "Branch!?" She called after him confused, then asked another student what happened. "Boulder was gonna pound Branch, then Branch knocked him out without throwing a single punch!"

This information worried Poppy, he had already had a pretty crummy day yesterday. She wanted to know if he was okay, but wasn't sure if following him was the best idea. Meanwhile Branch was leaning against a dull brick wall, breathing heavily in fright. He looked at his hands, and said quietly to himself. "What's happening to me!?"

 **AN: and there it is, I hope y'all liked it! And in case anyone was wondering about the musical disclaimer above, normally I wait until the end of a story and then just list all of the songs and their respective owners but with recent goings-on and copyright claims hitting left and right on different sites I've decided just to be safe to just mention them when they happen. Be sure to let me know how you felt about the chapter in a review, and hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner rather than later. Cyber High-Five!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: What is up everybody, my name is NERDALERT! And I'm coming at y'all with a brand new chapter. Who's ready for some superhero action? Cause we're almost there, just a couple more chapters. Let's just hope I haven't lost all your attention with my terrible upload schedule, anyway enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter Four: Worrywarts**

Branch stood in the alleyway, looking at his hands curiously. 'Did I really just do that?' he thought to himself, then a cat jumped on a trash can lid and startled him into leaping back. When he landed he laughed at the hight he just got with that jump, and tried it again getting even higher. He jumped over and over again, until he lost his balance and flew towards the wall.

He closed his eyes and braced himself to collide with the wall and fall, but he didn't fall or hit the wall. He opened his eyes to find that he was sticking to the wall, several feet off the ground with no hand holds or anything. It was as if his fingertips had their own personal gravity, clinging to the wall with minimal effort.

He lifted one hand off the wall, not feeling any less attached. He put the hand above him and pulled himself up, then he did it again. One arm after the other until he was on the roof, and he laughed out loud at how amazing this all was. Then he saw the ledge of the building, and the neighboring building not to far away.

Now any other day he wouldn't dream of jumping that distance, but this wasn't just any other day. So he got a running start and leaped up, sailing over the gap easily. And the building too… he had over shot his target and landed on the next building entirely, having jumped over thirty feet in distance.

He then climbed down the fire escape, not wanting to draw too much attention. Running home, not as fast as he could, but still pretty fast. When he got to the pod he went to open the door, only to have it open by itself and he was greeted by Rosiepuff's stern face. "You are in big trouble young man."

Branch sat in the principal's office, a bummed out look on his face as his grandma chewed him out. "Skipping class! Starting fights! You're smarter than this Branch!" Branch pipped in to defend himself. "I didn't start that fight, it was Boulder! And I didn't throw a single punch, it's not my fault that moron rammed his head into a statue!" Rosiepuff sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Then why did you run?" She asked, not in anger but in frustration and worry.

"I felt sick to my stomach, I just effortlessly avoided an as-" he started, but Rosiepuff's eyebrows creased and she interrupted in a stern voice. "Language!" Branch stopped himself, knowing he was already in trouble. Best not to ad to it. "Butt kicking from the toughest and meanest guy in school, and everyone was suddenly looking at no one but me!"

Principal Snorkington calmly addressed Rosiepuff, asking. "Has Branch told you about his bullying issues at school?" Rosiepuff's head snapped to attention, and her eyes widened. "What?!" Branch groaned putting his head in his hands, while Principal Snorkington continued. "Branch has been physically assaulted by this Boulder boy several times, although we only received reports of this recently."

Rosiepuff glanced at Branch, but got no answers from him. "Once we were alerted to the situation we took action and removed Boulder from the trollball team, I'm guessing that's why he attacked your grandson today." Branch was thankful that the principal cleared things up, but he didn't look forward to the car ride home with his grandma.

"Although next time Branch I suggest you come see me, not running away and skipping class." Branch nodded not bothering to argue, hoping that it'll go faster if he just shuts up and agrees. Principal Snorkington stood and walked over to the door, saying. "I think we're done here, thank you for your time Mrs. Rosiepuff. It's probably best for Branch to just go home with you, have a nice day."

On the car ride home Branch avoided speaking, but his grandma had other plans. "So you've been getting bullied? And this was information I didn't need to know?" Her tone was one that branch could only described as neutral accusation. "It wasn't a big deal, I was just fine. It's not like I was coming home with black eyes or broken arms or anything." Rosiepuff let out a tired sigh.

"Maybe this is the year we move you up to college, you're too bright for your own good." Branch however didn't want to skip grades, he'd be the outcast for a completely different reason. Besides, he had friends at highschool. "Please no! I want to stay there, I have friends there! Brainy, Clumsy, Bridget and Poppy!"

Rosiepuff noticed the last name he said, stopping at a stop light and glancing at him. "Poppy huh? Chief Peppy's daughter right?" Branch looked out the window, and blushed at the thought of the pink troll. "Yeah…" he answered in a quiet voice. Rosiepuff smirked at her grandson. "Do you have a thing for her?"

Branch sighed and rested his arms on the windowsill. "She's already dating someone grandma, please drop it?" Rosiepuff giggled at him but promptly dropped it. "Hey, how about we make your favorite food tonight?" Branch smiled, his grandma always had his best interest in mind. "Silence isn't an answer blueberry, don't make me poke it out of you!"

She poked his side making him laugh, and she continued to poke his ribs until he pushed her hand away. "Yes, okay? The answer is yes, now stop poking me!" Rosiepuff returned her attention to the road, having accomplished her Mission. All she wanted out of life was her grandsons to be happy, so his smile was a welcome sight.

Poppy hadn't seen Branch the rest of the day, and truth be told it was worrying her. He was probably in trouble because of the fight, but it wasn't his fault. She just wished there was something she could do about it, but all she could do was wait and listen. When she got home she went to her room to dump her stuff, before starting dinner for her and her father.

Peppy entered the pod, his nose catching the enticing aroma coming from the kitchen. He smiled when he saw Poppy stirring a pot of stew, and he asked. "How was you day princess?" Poppy looked over her shoulder and smiled, replying. "Hey Dad! I'll tell you once dinner is ready, go wash up it's almost done."

Peppy and Poppy sat eating, and Peppy reasked his question. Poppy's smile faltered a little, and she stirred her stew absent mindedly. "Well there's this guy at school…" She started, but her dad interrupted. "But I thought you were dating that nice boy Creek?" Poppy shook her head. "No I am, I don't have feelings for the guy at school." Peppy nodded in understanding, once again listening.

"It's just, he's bullied and made fun of alot. Like today, he barely got out of a fight with this rotten bully named Boulder. And afterwards he looked so freaked out, but he ran away before I could say anything. I feel like everytime I take a step forward to being his friend, I take two steps backwards."

Peppy stroked his mustache in thought, and said. "Well I never met someone who doesn't want to be friends with you, so I'm sure you'll get to this boy eventually. But you have to promise me something Poppy." This statement drew her attention, and she stopped stirring her stew.

"Promise me you won't sacrifice your happiness for his, because friendship is a mutual thing. I don't want you getting hurt, because not everyone can be helped." Poppy understood, and nodded. But she was still going to make branch her friend, and she was going to do it at the party!

Branch sat in his room, looking at himself in the mirror. He felt the bite mark on his neck, wondering if it had anything to do with his newfound abilities. He sighed, laying back on his bed. His thoughts drifted to Poppy, causing him to blush.

He needed to get his mind off Poppy, then he saw it. An add in a magazine, laying on the floor. It said. "300$ to the troll who can stay in the ring for 3 minutes with the champ!" With that kind of money he could buy a new camera, and with these new powers three minutes would be a breeze.

He immediately started drawing, designing the perfect outfit. He had a couple of days before the match, and luckily it was on a weekend. He eventually ended up with a blue hoodie with red arms and red pants, with a spider symbol in the center of the chest and a mask to cover the bottom half of his face.

It had taken a four days but it was finally ready, and a day before the competition no less. And a plus, it kept his mind off of Poppy for quite a while. "Branch!" His grandma called from downstairs. "Poppy's party is in and hour and a half, Biggie's all ready and your friends will be here soon!" Branch's eyes widened in dreaded realization, putting his hands on his head.

"It's Saturday! The party!" He frantically scrambled to get out of his costume, and put on something he wouldn't get mocked for. Poppy was back on his mind, and for the next couple of hours nothing could change that. And as even if he tries, he wasn't going to forget this party for a long time.

 **AN: And there it is, I know kind of a boring chapter but the next two are going to be heavy on the drama. So buckle up buttercups, and prepare to have your feels hurt. Let me know what you thought in the reviews, and I'll see y'all next chapter. Cyber High-Five!**


End file.
